Zero Preperations
by Espileon707
Summary: this is a story in which i combined all of the Transformers worlds that i know of. armada, beast wars, G1, live action movie, animted, and if possible other fanfictions no promises on the last one though! and mesh them into a single area.
1. Chapter 1

**Zero Preparations**

Chapter 1 

When Ditching School

_Somewhere on Cybertron _

"Shockwave Report!" Came a scruffy but deep voice. Little light fell on the room there was dead silence as the shadowy figure waited for a reply.

"My lord I have found the perfect subjects for the experiment" a one eyed purple robot was visible on the monitor his voice sounded rather bored. "Tankor and I will deliver the subjects as soon as possible!"

"Well done shockwave! Now show me what our scientists will be dealing with!" demanded the grey Mecha Megatron. Just then pictures of two teenage girls appeared on the monitor. One was a school photograph the girl had a shy smile, bright blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair pulled into a half ponytail with freckles dotting her face. The other one was more along the lines of a mug shot rather than a school photograph. The girl had short choppy Jet black hair with red stripes running through it. It was styled so that it stuck out in the back rather than fall to her shoulders. Her face is father away and slightly hidden by her extended arm from the camera but it was easy to see that she was winking and sticking her tongue out at the camera. Her hand is closer to the camera and is in the shape of the "live long and prosper" sign. Her face was covered in oil smudges. "Perfect Shockwave! Have Soundwave retrieve the hehehe" the menacing laugh filled the room "subjects."

"It will be done my Liege" replied shockwave.

_Meanwhile on earth_

"A-a-achoo! *sniff* uhh I think someone was talking about me Jam." said Emily loudly. She was about 4'9. She was wearing dark jeans with a bright Orange mini skirt over top and a navy long sleeve shirt with a bright light purple tank top over top. Her hair was sopping wet but still managed to defy gravity and stick out in the back. Her small wisps of hair she called bangs were plastered to the sides of her face. Strapped to her back was a skateboard.

"Well you know EM that is only a superstition" Replied Jamie quietly. Jamie was about 5'4. She was wearing jeans and a Notre Dame Fighting Irish Hoodie. Her hair was still in the half ponytail. Unlike Emily's hair it was dry because while Emily decided to walk in a torrential downpour with out an umbrella she brought one. "Again what is our excuse for skipping advisory and 1st period to go to Hunt Valley Mall?"

Emily stopped in her tracks. "**SHIT!! I'M SO SCREWED!!**" Emily started running towards the Highway. Jamie could get away with being late because her parents could just pay their way out of it but she was on a fulltime scholarship and she did not have a good reason for missing class.

"**AHH WAIT UP EM!"** shouted Jamie as she ran to her friend. Emily stopped out of breath she figured that they could hitchhike after all it would be faster.

"How…about .we….hitchhike?" panted Jamie.

"Sounds good" said Emily. So they started walking towards their school thumbs sticking out.

"Soundwave reporting Subjects located beginning capture." The robotic emotionless voice of Soundwave echoed through the radio.

"Excellent proceed" came Megatron's voice. "And make sure that there are no Autobots around"

"Yes sir" replied Soundwave.

"Look heres someone" Said Jamie as a radio vehicle pulled up along side them. Inside was a man with red sunglasses on. His hair was a deep blue and covered some of his face. He was wearing a blue skin tight t-shirt that had the design that made it look like a record player and blue jeans. "Can you give us a lift to school?"

"Sure hop in" said the man. As soon as the two girls climbed in the seat belts locked around them on their own. It felt like their breathe was being squeezed out of them.

"**O MY FUCKING GOD!"** shouted Emily as the man disappeared.

"Capture complete prepare the space bridge" came Soundwave's voice from the radio.

"Excellent Soundwave! The space bridge is ready you may warp at any time!" came Megatron's voice.

"**WOAH WAIT WARP? WHERE ARE WE GOING?**" Questioned Jamie franticly trying to break free of the set belt. But before their was an answer there was a pop and a strange sensation shot through their spines. Then Jamie blacked out.

"Ow ow ow ow" moaned Jamie as she regained conciseness. She was in a dark, dank room. There was an earthy smell to it. "_Obviously these guys have never heard of plumbing!" _Jamie thought to herself as she heard the rythmic sound of water dripping.

"Skywarp! Prepare the hostages for transport!" came the scruffy voice of Megatron."We'll finish the experiment when we arrive!"

"But sir!" came an unfamiliar voice. "Are you sure their ready to be moved? The artifacts do remove most of their essential organic syste…." Skywarp was cut off before he could finish.

"Since when are you the expert in these matters Skywarp? You were created to shoot not think!" shouted Megatron. "Now this one seems to be conscience why don't you take it!"

"**WHAT?!?" **shouted Jamie. But before she could react a cold metallic hand grabbed her by the waist.

"What about the other one sir?" Questioned Skywarp as he transformed into a Cybertroneon plane Jamie still in his hand.

"It is receiving …special treatment and will be transported when ready…"replied Megatron. "Now go all of you!"

"Yes sir!" replied the Seekers Skywarp, Thundercracker, Slipstream, and Starscream all of whom turned into Cybertroneon planes and took off.

Through out the flight Jamie kept quiet hoping that maybe just maybe they would forget that she was with them and turn around. Mid way through there was a scraping sound coming from outside the plane.

"What's that?" questioned Jamie.

"Well look who finally decided to speak stupid Fleshy!" came the scratchy whinny voice of Starscream. The noise grew louder and louder when suddenly the shrill cry of pain was heard from Slipstream.

"**SLAG! WE'R UNDER ATTACK!" **cried Thundercracker as he was stabbed through his gut. "Skywarp make sure you get to the base with the 'cargo'!"

"Who's attacking?" asked Skywarp as he dodged multiple bullets.

"**WHAHAHAHA! VHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK?" **the cackle gave it away Skywarp transformed making sure that Jamie was still in his grasp he looked up and saw one of his old teammates a red face was singed onto his chest plate.

"**BLITZWING! YOU'RE WITH THE AUTOBOTS!!??!" **screamed Skywarp as his grip around Jamie tightened she let out a loud Yelp of pain.

As she did so Blitzwing noticed the trembling terrified human in his hand.

"My Megatron has sunk to a new low has he not?" questioned Blitzwing. Blitzwing's face rotated to reveal a red face that appeared to be wearing red sunglasses. "**BECAUSE KIDNAPPING A HUMAN CHILD IS UNEXEPTIBLE!" **Blitzwing screamed at Skywarp as he tackled him mid-air.

Skywarp released Jamie as he fought with the ex-Decepticon. Jamie was convinced she would die just as a petit (for a transformer) hand caught her.

"Don't be afraid little one Shadowstar's gotcha!" came a sweet gentle female voice. When Jamie finally had the courage to look up she saw a smiling Femme transformer. Her build was shaped like any human female would want that perfect hour glass shape. Other than that her build was along the lines of a seeker. With the Jet's cockpit visible and the wings were jutting out from her back. Her coloring was black and red. "Its ok you're in good hands now! We won't let the Deceptishits hurt you any more!" Shadowstar said with a smile. "Now you should meet our leader!" The trembling Jamie nodded. "Sweet! Now what's your name? And what is Earth like?" Shadowstar asks Jamie as Blitzwing joins them after putting Skywarp into temporary stasis lock.

"Well its looks like sorta umm...wow!" said Jamie. As Shadowstar and Blitzwing approached the base Jamie shivered at the sight. It was enormous it looked along the lines of the spaceship. As a matter of fact Jamie could swear that she's all exhausted pipes at the bottom of the base

"Well look came back! Sucsessfully I might add! Hey who's this you know humans aren't allowed on Cybertron!" came a voice from up a head. Standing in front of them were two mechs both of which were female. One was white and pink and had what looked like two pig-tails of metal sticking out of her back.

"Its ok Arcee" said the other mech. She was greenish blue in color and her wheels and doors were sticking out of her back like wings. "Yo" she said with a smile "my names chromia! Whats yours?"

"Its Jamie" The small human managed to get out.

"Hi Jamie! How'd you get here?" asked Chromia.

"I don't think that is the appropriate thing to ask someone vho had been held hostage by Decepticons!" Blurted out one of Blitzwing's faces. This one looked like it was wearing a monocle and was rather observant. Everyone looked at Jamie in shock.

"**THEY WHAT!"** shouted Chromia angrily. **"WHY THE NEXT TIME I SEE THEM THEY ARE GETTING A ONE WAY TICKET TO THE WELL OF ALLSPARKS!"**

"O my primus! Are you OK?" asked Arcee in a motherly way.

"I-I'm fine but my Friend…" Jamie was cut off by Shadowstar.

"**WHAT! THERES ANOTHER ONE! THOSE DECEPTICONS ARE GOING TO GET IT!" **both Shadowstar and Chromia shouted.

"Hold it!" before we go I think it would be wise if Jamie here met our Leader first." Said Arcee calmly.

"WAHHHAHAHAH SOUNDS GOOD!" cackled Blitzwing crazy black face. "Don't vorry he is really cool!"

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zero Preparations**

**Chapter 2**

**Berserker Rage**

"Megatron my lord my apologies but we lost the child to the Autobots Shadowstar and Blitzwing." Skywarp reported sullenly fearing punishment.

"Very good Skywarp!" Replied Megatron to the injured Skywarp.

Every seeker in the room who was there looked awestruck.

"_He's lost it he's finally lost it!" _Thought Skywarp.

"Need an explanation I see very well. Turn your attention to the monitor!" commanded Megatron. Everyone in the room did as commanded. A mix of horror and pleasure was written all over their faces. There before them was a room with a pile of mutilated Autobots and a sea of energon and oil. In the center of the room was a small armored Protoform or so they thought. Its armor was many different colors all splotched like a sparkling tried to paint the armor. Perturbing from its back was looked to be torn wings made of wires. The only thing that gave away that it was not a Protoform were the hair pieces that Emily was wearing when she was kidnapped. Its face was covered in a face plate but the piercing red eyes showed a great amount of joy in the fact that all of those Autobots were dead at its hand.

"Wh-what is that?" questioned Starscream fearing that if he screwed up again it would be him mangled and offline in the room.

"Soundbite! Show them!" came Megatron's Voice through a radio.

"Yes sir!" came a harsh voice the bot was almost as tall as Megatron his armor was a deep crimson with navy seams. The armored face plate on the Protoform dissolved to reveal a deranged smile; fanged teeth were showing covered in energon. The rest of the armor dissolved to reveal a human teenager. The smile faded into a serious look and the eyes turned a piercing solid emerald green lined with worry. The teen managed to mouth the words "I hate you" before collapsing on the ground unconscious.

"Who was that?" Questioned Thundercracker.

"That was the other human child that Shockwave found, Emily or now as we call her Acrylic. As it appears humans possess an emotion strong enough to wipe all common sense. In this form they become what is known as a Berserker. They will fight until either the enemy is dead or they them selves are dead." as Megatron explained the damaged seekers gave him a puzzled look all except for Starscream who once being a scientist understood. "The other child is just the bait to lure the Autobots and their leader her just to be taken out by this child!"

"But Megatron how did you accomplish the transformation of the human to Cybertroneon? And how did you manage to keep her fighting the Autobots?" Questioned a curious Starscream.

"That was simple; Soundbite just removed a few organic parts and replaced them with a fragment of the Matrix's core! While at the same time we probed her mind to find stimuli for the anger we found about two. which are these images." Megatron said as he strolled to the monitor and pulled up two images. One was another teenage girl with long jet black hair she was saying something with her middle finger pointing at them. The other one was a grown man he carried a shot gun on his back and had a scar across his right eye. "How we make sure she attacks the autobots well" Megatron chuckled the seekers started to worry. Was he thinking of sending one of them into that room with an insane Cybertroneon human? "We did nothing. If you would like a demonstration we have a few more autobot prisoners that need to be taken care of…"

The seekers nodded. Just then there was a scream of pain coming from the room below. The seekers turned to see Emily covered in armor again with that same deranged look. A door to the far left of the room opened. A Blue and White Autobot entered the room only to see nothing. The seekers were confused too. Were did the child go? Suddenly out of nowhere the autobots arm fell to the ground. The autobot screamed in pain and pulled out his weapon. Then the strangest thing happened. A heavy metal song started playing "Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort!" Rang through the room. Each time the bass struck a cord the Autobot received another injury. "I'm running out of time!" played just as the Autobot lost his head, energon and oil started pouring from every cut.

"O MY PRIMUS!" exclaimed Slipstream "BY THE MATRIX MAY I NEVER HAVE TO FIGHT THIS 'IN!"

The whole room was in shock except for Megatron who was standing proudly.

_Back at Autobot Base_

"Well here we are!" Exclaimed Arcee as she led the small human into what looked like a control room. Jamie was hiding behind Arcee's leg. "Optimus Prime, Elita 1 are you here?"

"Yes Arcee what is it?" asked a deep voice. A tall autobot stepped forward his armor was silver with some red and blue mixed in. A slightly smaller bot was next to him. Her armor was golden. Her helm was in the shape of a butterfly.

"Shadowstar and Blitzwing saved this human from the Deceptions and she claims that they have her friend still." Arcee replied nervously.

"Why would decepticons want humans?" Questioned Elita 1.

"That is not important at the moment." Replied Optimus prime "Right now the important thing is getting her friend back and returning them to earth. Are you injured little one?"

"N-no" stammered Jamie still a little shaken from the whole ordeal.

"That's very good." Optimus said softly "Arcee why don't you show her around the base while we talk to the others?"

"Very well Optimus sir!" Arcee replied "come on we can start with everyone's room!"

As they left Jamie heard of the speaker "ALL AUTOBOT S PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARK CONTROL ROOM!"

_Meanwhile Back at the Decepticon Base_

"Megatron will see you now!" came the bored voice of Shockwave. Two small bots entered the room. One was very skinny and was very jumpy looking around non-stop and constantly muttering to himself in Cybertroneon. The other one had pile drivers for arms and was calm.

"Frenzy, Rumble! I have a very important task for you!" Megatron said coolly "I need you to stay with our 'Guest'"

"So you want us to babysit the Fleshy? Disgusting!" spat Rumble in his new yorkish accent.

"No I want you to wait with her in that room until the Autobots arrive!" Megatron said harshly. As Rumble and Frenzy left Megatron added looking directly at Frenzy "And no harm is to come to her unless she is fighting a Decepticon!" Frenzy simply nodded and left with his brother.

Once Rumble reached the room to which Emily was held captive he witnessed something peculiar. In stead of the standard when your captor walks in you run away she charged him on a board. Before she crashed into him she hung a tight right and was sent flying into the air via ramp. Only to crash head first into a pile of Autobot parts.

"Sorry didn't see ya commin!" she said in the most cheerful manner rubbing the back of her head.

"Do you have a screw loose or something? I'm one of your captors! You should not be happy!" Rumble yelled.

"But what kind of bad guy leaves you everything you need to make a skate park in your cell?" Emily asked with this sort of puppy dog look.

Rumble twitched "_she really has no idea that those guys were alive and that she killed them!" _he thought for a second maybe he could use this to make things more interesting for himself after all Frenzy would not be allowed in the cell until the autobots were approaching. As rumble looked around at what Emily called a 'skate park' he noticed an extra skateboard lying on the ground.

"What is this?" he asked picking the board up to examine it.

"It's a skateboard." Emily said rather bluntly. "You ride on it like this." She said as she got up got on her own skateboard and started moving towards a ramp. Rumble offlined his optics for a second fearing that someone would see her doing this. Curiosity got the best of him though and he peeked only to see the teen ten feet in the air pulling some of the craziest stunts he had ever seen. "I can teach you if you want." She offered once she had landed.

"No" Rumble said bluntly as he put the board down and walked to a corner of the room and watched her continue.

_Back at the Ark_

"Autobots calm down" came the booming voice of Optimus Prime the room quieted "now I called you all here because we have received some intelligence that the Decepticons have a human hostage." The room burst into cries of anger.

"Why would the decepticons want a human?" yelled one.

"If you ask me it's a trap!" Cried another.

There was a loud whistle and the crowed hushed. Everyone turned to who had whistled it was Blitzwing.

"It is true zhe decepticons have a human child." He said calmly "as a matter of fact Starshadow and I managed to intercept a group of zhem and rescued this little one." As Blitzwing said this he showed the crowd Jamie who was sitting in his hand looking terrified.

"Why are you touching it?" cried the blue bot Sentinel "and why would Decepticons want humans? Their disgusting!"

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BIG ASS BITCH?!?!" **Jamie for the first time in two years lost it. Sentinel looked kind of freaked out, all of the autobots did. They had no way of knowing that something so small could yell so loud. When Jamie noticed how loud she was she immediately looked taken back. "Sorry" she said quietly.

"That is perfectly alright Sentinel needed that!" came an unfamiliar voice. The crowd swerved to see the yellow robot Sunstreaker and his twin Sideswipe standing there as content as could be.

"Why you…" Sentinel started but Optimus interrupted him.

"Now is not the time to fight amongst our selves right now we need to focus at the task at hand. I need a group of volunteers who would be willing to break into the decepticon base."

"I will" came the squeaky voice of bumblebee. Bumblebee was the smallest of the autobots but he was a fierce fighter. His armor was mostly yellow with a little black.

"We will to" said the wide black bot Ironhide pointing to Chromia, Arcee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Shadowstar, Ratchet, and Blitzwing. Jazz was the second shortest his armor was black and white. Sideswipe was the same height as his twin his armor was mostly red, silver, and black. Ratchet was very quiet though he looked like he had seen many battles. His armor was a neon greenish yellow.

"Very well we will leave immediately! Autobots dismissed!" the crowd scattered.

"Can I come to?" Jamie asked Optimus.

"I'm afraid not little one we do not wish to see you in harms way!"

"But…" Jamie protested.

"Don't worry Boss bot we'll make sure she is unharmed!" replied the twins.

"Very well. Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded as they transformed.

_Decepticon base_

"Dear primus this is boring!" screamed Rumble. He had been sitting in the same place for hours. Suddenly he heard a siren signaling that the Autobots were approaching. "Finally some action!"

The Autobots were already in the base being funneled to his position when frenzy was brought into the room. A few minutes later the Autobots entered the room.

"By the matrix what happened?" cried Bumblebee when he saw the piles of dead and mutilated Autobots.

"Just a little experiment." Cackled Frenzy.

"What do you…" started Arcee but she was interrupted by a scream of pain. Rumble moved as quickly as he could before it charged. The Autobots were shocked before them stood a Cybertroneon the size of a human.

"Hehe you glitchheads are in trouble now!" Cackled Rumble as the Cybertroneon charged again this time knocking Sunstreaker to the ground. Jamie was with Sideswipe next to Sunstreaker when she noticed Emily's hair pieces on the Cybertroneon.

"**O MY GOD!"** she screamed covering her mouth in horror "**IS THAT EMILY?!?"**

**The Autobots froze. This was the human? What did they do to her?**

"What don't like it?" came SoundBite's voice from above. The autobots looked up there was Megatron and Soundbite watching the battle like a Frikin movie! "Acrylic destroy the intruders!" Soundbite commanded.

Emily went straight for Ironhide. As she got eye level with him they heard a loud crack! She landed a kick to his chest. When Ironhide went down Emily pulled out a stick and stomped it on the ground. Two blades of energon emerged from the left side. A wire was attached to the bottom. Though it strangely resembled a paint brush. She then charged at every autobot. The reason she missed Blitzwing was because he was in the air to high for her to reach. In a matter of seconds all of the autobots were down.

"Acrylic finish the autobots!" commanded Soundbite.

"I'm tired of watching!" screamed Frenzy as he charged at Jamie. Sideswipe managed to flick the small bot away.

"Try to flick this!" said Rumble as he started to pound the ground. Sideswipe fell flat on his back and Jamie fell flat on the ground. Frenzy charged at the Human and managed to pin her.

"**HOLY MOTHER…SHIT!!" **Jamie screamed right as Emily was going to kill Arcee. Emily froze the only time she ever heard Jamie curse was when… Emily shuddered at her own memories. The image of a man shot across her mind along with a picture of Megatron laughing.

"HAHA you don't like that?…" Frenzy stopped.

"Frenzy what is…" Rumble turned around to see Frenzy beheaded and Emily in Human form helping Jamie up. "Why you…" But before he could finish he lost his head as well.

A deafening screech was the last thing Emily heard before she blacked out.

"**DECEPTICONS ATTACK THE AUTOBOTS BUT KEEP THE HUMAN ALIVE!" **bellowed Megatron as he crashed through the skylight on the ceiling.The autobots were on their feet now, stunned at what happened. Decepticons by the dozens poured into the room. Barricade made a reach for Jamie and Emily only to be denied by Arcee. Who kicked him in his ball bearings leaving him on the ground in some serious pain.

"Hehe now look who we have hear the weakest femme of them all!" jeered Blackout as he tackled Chromia.

Chromia lips curled into a slight smile "Who you callin weak?" she retorted as she blasted him in the chest plate with her gun sending him flying towards Starscream and Skywarp.

"Haha now that was what the humans call a burn!" blurted Sunstreaker as he fought Thundercracker with his twin. With Sunstreaker facing Chromia Thundercracker leapt onto Sunstreaker. "Get off you slagger you'll chip the paint!" Sunstreaker grabbed Thundercracker's shoulders and flipped him onto the concrete floor.

"Now that was a DENILE!" Sideswipe jeered as he shot at Thundercracker missing his spark by a foot.

Shadowstar and Elita 1 were fighting Starscream and Skywarp when Blackout crashed into them.

"Damn Chromia take it easy on the trigger!" laughed Shadowstar.

"What? Slagger deserved it!" Protested Chromia as she joined Bumblebee in fighting

Ravage.

Ratchet and Jazz were fighting off Soundwave and Shockwave. Jazz threw a well aimed kick at Soundwave sending him back onto his knees. Ratchet Managed to tackle Shockwave and send him flying into Soundwave knocking both unconciess.

Megatron was fighting Optimus Prime when Soundbite reported "Megatron incoming Autobot ship!"

"What?!?" cried Megatron looking up towards Soundbite. With Megatron distracted Optimus to cut off his arm before scooping up Jamie and Emily.

"Blitzwing Catch!" Optimus shouted as he threw a screaming Jamie and a silently 'sleeping' Emily.

But Slipstream was faster to the punch than Blitzwing and was about to grab the teens when out of nowhere a squeaky voice exclaimed "Hey that's a NO NO!" somehow Bumblebee had managed to sneak into the room above knock out Soundbite and tackle Slipstream! Soon after they both crashed into the wall Slipstream Offline.

"WHAHAHA don't worry I gotcha!" exclaimed Blitzwing as he caught the teens.

"Autobots move out!" Optimus cried as soon as he saw that the teens were safe.

"Wait!" cried Bumblebee "I forgot something!" he climbed the wall once again and grabbed the unconscious Soundbite "he was the one who was controlling Jamie's friend."

"Very well. Now lets move out!" Optimus commanded.

Back outside with Blitzwing Jamie saw an Autobot she saw during the meeting.

"Ah Skyfire it vas joo zhe decepticons picked up on zheir sensors?" Blitzwing asked the giant Earths spacecraft.

"Yeah it was I just got here to deliver the data Wheeljack and I had compiled, but when I got to base Sentinel said that you went to invade a decepticon base. So I came to the coordinates he gave me." Skyfire said very kindly.

"Vell then lets get back to headquarters! Said Blitzwing.

Jamie was still in shock the entire way back to base.

"Vell we're back." Blitzwing said softly "ve should get your friend to zhe Medical bay since ratchet isn't back yet First Aid will take care of her."

"Ok" Jamie said still lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zero Preparations**

**Chapter 3**

**A Change in Scenery**

"wha? WHAT!?!!?" screamed Jamie. She had been waiting outside of the med bay for days! She had not slept all that time and it showed. Her eyes were puffy and lined with dark circles. Her hair was a tangled mess and Jamie was missing her hair tie so it covered half of her face. "What do you mean side effects?" Jamie was sitting in a room outside of the med bay back at the Autobot base. Blitzwing, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Chromia, Elita 1, and Ratchet were all in the room.

"The Matrix changed her entire DNA sequence, so in short terms she is now what we call a techno organic." Explained Ratchet. "We cannot reverse the effects with out causing her internal system harm. Though she is alive and no longer under the decepticons control." Ratchet tried to turn the conversation into a somewhat happier one. Jamie still looked a little gloomy. You would to if you found out that your closest friend hell she was better than her own parents almost 100% of the time, was now half robotic!

"We will get you and your friend home as soon as she is conscience and me and my team will accompany you." Added Optimus Prime.

"We will accompany you as well!" added Elita 1.

"Yeah I am sure they would not mind!" added Shadowstar happily.

"Very well …" Optimus was interrupted by the ping! Of the door opening to the med Bay. First Aid stepped out followed closely by a jittery Skyfire.

"Well she will be waking up soon…" Jamie's expression relaxed a little. "But we highly recommend that she is not moved from the premises until her injuries re healed enough for her to walk without prompt." First Aid replied calmly.

"I am amazed that they pulled it off! I mean combining the Allspark with a human is easy as drinking Energon! But the Matrix!?!" Skywarp was awestruck at this fact and obviously did not understand how this affected Jamie. As Skyfire prattled on Jamie joined Blitzwing who had been sitting in the same position since they returned to base.

"Uhhh! Why does my mouth taste like diesel!?" came the unmistakable voice of Emily first thing in the morning. It sort of sounded like when you have a frog in your throat only high pitched. "OW SHIT! And why is my leg bloodyyyyyy Holy!!"

Blitzwing entered the room carrying Jamie. Jamie's face gave Emily a mixed review on the current situation. The prominent emotions were worried and joyous though there was a little bit of fear lining her eyes.

"Thank God you're OK!" Blitzwing set Jamie down on the metal bed on which Emily was trying to prop herself up quite unsuccessfully due to the fact that one arm was heavily stitched up. As Jamie took a close look at her friend she saw the harm to which the procedure the Decepticons used on Emily caused. Her left arm was covered in stitches, her right leg was engulfed in a metal boot, their were a few minor scratches here and there but other than that the only other injury that stood out was the gash running down the left side of her face. A mixture of dried blood and energon surrounded the injuries.

"Ve feel vat it vould be vise if you try not to Move right now." Came the soothing voice of the Observant Blitzwing. "joo have only just voken."

The other Autobots came in one at a time shortly after Jamie and Blitzwing explained the situation to Emily. Even those who had no idea who she was came, hell even Sentinel came! Though all he did was whine at the fact that there was a techno-organic on Cybertron it was still a start. Later that night if that was what Cybertroneon called it, Emily was left in the med bay alone. There was not a complete silence, the distant laughter of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe could be heard. As Emily attempted to go over everything that had happened recently there was a distant sound of metallic feet walking towards the room. The door slid open quietly and a grey and black mech stepped into the room his helm had what looked like small red horns on it. The mech cautiously leafed through the assortments of instruments and do-hickys on the far side desks. Emily tried to prop herself up to get a better view only to receive some serious pain. She groaned a little the mech jumped a little and turned around slowly to see who it was that was there.

"Umm sorry I didn't think there was anyone here… um your not a decepticon right?" the mech asked cautiously as he inched forward.

"No I am a human or was I think. My names Emily, what's your name?" Emily asked little annoyed at the fact that she was called one of those disgusting worms who experimented on her.

"My names Bluestreak. And sorry about calling you a decepticon I sort of have a bad experience with them from the past…" Bluestreak trailed off his mind was racing from one image to the next buildings crashing down, innocent bots dyeing, the maniacal laughter of Megatron as he… he pulled his focus back to this time and place. As he did so he felt a ping of worry in his spark. Bluestreak could not decipher whether or not it was his own emotion or someone else's. "Sorry I got lost in thought"

"Oh ok." Emily sighed out of pure relief she has seen people go through PTSD episodes and they always ended up injuring themselves. "So why are you in here?"

"Ohh well First Aid asked me to get him his uhhh…" Bluestreak searched his memory "_what was it called again?" _Bluestreak thought. Considering that First Aid had been using medical jargon he only knew what it looked like and what it was for. "Well all I can recall is that it is for searching someone's memories."

"I think it is that thingy over there." Emily said as she lifted herself and pointed to the object beside Bluestreak.

"Yeah that it! Thanks!" Bluestreak said happily as he left the room "it was nice meeting you Emily!"

"Same Bluestreak!" Emily added happily. Despite his best efforts Bluestreak could not ignore the feeling deep in his spark that longed for company. All of that dissolved when he entered the inetrigation room. Jamie was there a pissed look on her face. She was perched on top of Arcee's head looking down at the scene. Optimus, First Aid, and Ratchet were surrounding their captive. Bluestreak inched his way towards First Aid and Ratchet who were at the center of the room. As the captive came into view an image flashed across Bluestreak's mind. There in the center of the room was his best friend with a decepticon insigmia on his chest.


End file.
